Questions for
by Wolfmoonkirai
Summary: Have questions you want to ask certain characters, would you like to have characters interviewed for your enjoyment? Well, here's the place to send requests. I may not know much, but I'll try my best.
1. Chapter 1

Questions for...

I don't know a lot about Samurai warriors, but I wanna have fun. So, I'm including attached to my other story, an interview section, where you can ask any questions to any characters. Send in Reviews with questions or characters to be featured in the review, I'm sorry, but I don't remember all the characters, so I'll try my best. Best no answers about battles in specifics. It's all for fun. So no hard feelings, oh! and I do not own the game. I only own a few characters (Soru, Yuna, Rekimura Shionase, Rekimura Machire and Tsuki Moon Kirai). For interviews, you can also send in more than one character so think of some funny lines. Hope to see requests soon. 


	2. Interview with Ieayasu

Ch. 1 Interview with Ieayasu

I do not own Samurai Warriors. I only own Machire, Shionase, Okami and Yuki.

Machire paused and straightened her outfit. Her sister got to sit this one out. She got all the fun of speaking with Ieayasu on her own. Well, except for Okami.

Machire smiled at Ieayasu. "Hello."

Ieayasu blinked but nodded. "Why, hello there. You must be the writer of the anonymous letter I received."

Machire nodded. "Yes. So, I'm just here to interview you. Don't take too much offensively."

"If you have something offensive to say to my lord, let it be spoken now." A voice from the shadows ordered.

"Hanzo?" Machire jumped. "Why are you here?"

Okami rolled her eyes. "A ninja never leaves the side of his or her master."

Machire nodded in agreement. "Oh. I see." her eyes then wandered to Okami. "What's your excuse?"

"That has yet to be explained." Okami seemed to almost lunge at her questioner.

"Anyways. That aside. Let's get to the questions. If you were a potato chip, what flavor would you be?" Machire asked, squinting at the papers in her hands.

"Mind my asking, but what is a 'potato chip'?" Ieayasu stared blankly at Machire.

There was an awkward silence after. Someone cleared their throat.

"Skipping that question." Machire finally interrupted the quiet. "Next question."

Ieayasu leaned forward with a smile. "Yes?"

"If you could be Lord, you know what, this is boring. Why couldn't I interview Yukimura-sama?" Machire shouted, throwing the papers over her shoulder.

"Machire-chan calm yourself. Your destiny is already sealed with someone else." Okami mentioned, motioning for Machire to calm down with her arms.

Machire frowned, pouted and plopped down on the ground. "I don't care! I love Yukimura-sama!"

"I thought this interview was supposed to be about me?" Ieayasu mentioned with a sweatdrop.

"Not everything's about you, okay?" Machire half yelled, half sobbed. "You get to be lord and I get stuck with an egotistical prick!" (For future references WolfMoon does not support everything her characters do.)

"I get to be lord?" Ieayasu seemed to daydream at the mere word.

"Good job, Machire-chan! You just spoiled part of the game!" Okami shouted, whacking Machire in the back of the head.

"That doesn't matter. The only one that matters is Yukimura-sama!" Machire sobbed dramatically.

Okami slapped her forehead and looked away. "You are selfish."

Hanzo simply stared at the other three. One was daydreaming, the other was sobbing and the last was tapping her foot impatiently.

(Author clears her throat)

"Uhmm.. well then, I guess I will continue the interview until Machire-chan is in one piece again." Okami said nervously.

"Very well." responded Hanzo, as he eyed the drama queen.

Okami picked up the papers off of the floor. "So, Lord Ieayasu. How did you adapt to the new characters?"

"Well, I never really knew them that well. Of course I knew you, Miss Okami Tsuki, and I knew Yuki's sister, but other than that... I'm just meeting Miss Machire." Ieayasu seemed to drift. "Uhmm... I guess I adapted pretty well. I mean, you two were difficult to deal with, but you're still good fighters."

Okami bowed. "I thank you for the compliment."

"I bet you wish you had never met Machire-chan." came another man's voice.

"Mitsunari, you're not supposed to be around until later. This is Ieayasu's interview." Okami growled at the man.

"My apologies, but I could hear Machire crying like a baby from a mile away." he frowned.

"You're such an-" Machire glared.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Mitsunari smiled. "I'm smarter than you. After all, I am a strategist."

"Yeah, well I'll have to remember that, when I'm handing your butt to you!" Machire shouted, her face turning red.

"Nice comeback." Mitsunari sneered sarcastically. "Quite obviously you thought that up on your own."

"Shut up!"

"Well... I think I'll wrap it up." Okami sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry we didn't really get through any questions... but I've gotta separate these two." Okami sighs and waves to everyone. "By, see you around and don't forget to review!"

"Wait! I only got asked two questions!" Ieayasu asked in a hurt voice.

Hanzo shook his head. "Perhaps it is wise to get out of here now."

Both exit.

Well.. that's it for technical chapter 1. Chapter 1 of All is Fair should be coming soon. Take care and hope to hear from you.


End file.
